


Merry Christmas, Aoba

by epiproctan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas, Come Eating, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/pseuds/epiproctan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren, Sly, Aoba, and Sei use a candy cane to spread some Christmas cheer. </p><p>Read this to your family on Christmas Eve instead of ’Twas the Night Before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Aoba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitsugi_Zirkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/gifts).



> let it be known that this is a jOKE i only meant to write a few paragraphs for Rennie because she and I had been laughing about it but then suddenly it was thousands of words later and Sly just wouldn’t let me stop………. Please don’t try this at home kids. Please.

“Ready for some holiday cheer?”

Aoba flinched and glanced up from his coil when Sly _thumped_ something down onto the table before him. From that smooth, dangerous tone in his voice, Aoba almost expected to look up and find something that was offensive to some degree on the surface, like a sex toy or alcohol. But instead he was greeted by the sight of a completely innocuous candy cane, one of those long, thick, straight ones. He could smell the thick sugary scent of the peppermint from here, but otherwise it seemed to be the most innocent purchase Sly had ever made.

Aoba just shook his head and looked back at his coil screen. “Don’t spend our money on pointless things.”

“Hey.” Sly kneeled beside Aoba and pushed his wrist away from his face, forcing his gaze away. “It’s Christmas Eve. I figured you’d like a present.”

With narrowed eyes, Aoba looked towards Sly. He was just as suspicious of him as he’d been of the strange-smelling fruitcake Yoshie had asked him if he’d wanted to try this morning. If only he could make excuses and flee the room now like he had then, but this was his _bedroom_ , damn it, and he refused to be harassed here.

“Don’t pull my coil away, I was—!”

He did _try_ to refuse, but now Sly was climbing into his lap, straddling his legs, seating himself firmly on Aoba’s upper thighs. And the expression on his face, well, it was about as savory as the Grinch’s when he was trying to steal Christmas.

Aoba sighed and frowned up at him. “What do you want?”

Sly ignored his question and turned his attention instead across the room, where Ren was minding his own business, sitting against the veranda door with a magazine in hand.  “Ren, c’mere a sec,” he said, focusing his gaze back on Aoba, who was now squirming uncomfortably beneath him. For someone whose body was the same as his, Sly sure was _heavy_ , and the way he was seated made Aoba certain that his intentions were impure. Ren dutifully obeyed Sly’s command, of course, hopping up from his seat and trotting across the room to the two near-identical men sitting by the table. With the smirk on his face and the glint in his eye, Sly was beginning to make Aoba feel like a present he was greedily and impatiently about to unwrap, especially when he swiveled to grab the candy cane and turned towards Ren.

“I hope you like peppermint,” he laughed, tearing open the plastic shrink wrap.

“I’m not particularly adverse to it,” Ren responded, tentative. From all the years he spent in opposition to him, Ren knew when Sly was planning something that might not be in his best interest, and this seemed to be one of those times.

With raised eyebrows, Sly prodded the sweet towards him. “Open up, then.”

Ren appeared confused for a long moment, but as Sly shoved it against his mouth, he did as he was told and parted his lips. At first he only allowed the end into his mouth, lapping at it with his tongue, but Sly sat up further on his knees and used his new leverage to force the stick further past his teeth. Ren’s eyes widened as Sly slid it deeper, and he instinctively lowered his mandible to allow for more of it to enter. Clearly overwhelmed by the bulk and the powerful taste, he made an attempt to pull back, but Sly was pushing hard and relentless.

“Come on, suck,” Sly demanded. “Yeah, just like that. There you go.”

“Hey, don’t—,” Aoba tried to protest, but he was struck silent when he watched Ren shut his eyes and follow Sly’s instruction, sealing his lips in a circle around the sweet and flavorful cylindrical object. He let it travel even deeper into his mouth, taking long deep breaths through his nostrils when he could as Sly bore down on him. He’d just begun to slurp a little bit, bob his head along the length to relieve the pressure against the back of his throat, when the door swung open.

Sei entered with his usual light footfalls, shutting the door behind him, and Sly glanced over his shoulder at him. “Took you long enough.”

If he was at all fazed by the scene before him, Sei didn’t show it a bit. Instead one of his warm, gentle smiles spread across his face as he asked, “What are you all up to?”

Sly’s smile couldn’t have been any more opposite of his if he’d tried, all smirking and smug enjoyment in a way that gave Aoba the chills even more so than the cold weather outside. “Come eat with us.”

Happy to comply, Sei neared them and sunk to his knees beside Ren. “How’s the candy cane? It looks so sweet.”

All Ren could do in reply was whimper low in the back of his throat and blink back the tears that were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Can I try some too?” Sei asked, leaning forward and taking it gently from Sly’s fingers, while continuing to push it into Ren’s mouth. He bowed his head beside Ren’s, and poked his pert pink tongue out to run it over the candy, just above Ren’s tight lips. He tongued at the sticky surface, his eyes glancing up from under his lowered dark eyelashes, first at Sly and then dragging over to Aoba.

There was _nothing_ arousing about a candy cane, Aoba tried to convince himself. _Nothing_.

A tiny moan escaped his lips as Sei blinked at him, sliding his tongue along the length that Ren wasn’t already taking into his mouth, and Aoba’s hips bucked involuntarily up towards Sly’s.

Sei immediately pulled back, eyeing Aoba, who couldn’t help but wriggle under his bottomless gaze. After a moment Sei’s eyes drifted over to Sly, and and they shared a meaningful look before Sei asked him, “Could you hold this again? I’d like to taste something else.”

Sly scrambled to get out of his way and closer to Ren as Sei handed him the treat and crawled towards Aoba. Aoba barely had time to prepare himself before Sei cupped his hand around the back of his skull, fingers gentle in his hair, and pulled him in for an open, sloppy kiss. As their tongues slid against each other, Aoba tasted the heavy fresh sweetness of peppermint. But Sei kept their kiss brief and broke away before Aoba could truly capture the flavor.

“Do you think you could turn around for me?” Sei requested coyly, his tone as sweet as the taste of his mouth.

It was only because he trusted and loved his older brother that Aoba did so without protest, though he frowned as embarrassing visions of what would follow danced through his head. Sei tenderly put his hands on Aoba’s shoulders to guide him around, and when he had his back to everyone else, Sei began to push his upper body towards the ground.

“Nii-san!” Aoba objected, resisting the movement.

“Shh,” Sei soothed, pushing a little harder, and soon Aoba’s chest and face were against the floor, his knees on the ground, and his ass in the air. The things Sei made him do, for fuck’s sake….

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Sei?” Sly snickered, and though he couldn’t see, he could hear Sei straightening up with a gasp of remembrance.

“Hold still, alright, Aoba?” Sei requested, his voice entirely too soft for the situation at hand. Momentarily there came the rustling of a bag, and Aoba tried to peek over his shoulder to see what was going on, but all he could glimpse from here was Sly still shoving the candy cane into Ren’s mouth. Saliva was running freely down the larger man’s chin as he sucked, his eyelids fluttering and his head bobbing, and Aoba was so caught up in this vision for a moment that he didn’t realize Sei was behind him again until he was tugging his arms behind his back, holding his wrists together.

“What the hell are you—”

“Shh, don’t worry,” Sei placated, and suddenly he was winding something around Aoba’s wrists, broad and flat and smooth. “This will be fun. You trust me, don’t you, Aoba?”

Aoba’s wrists drew together as Sei pulled the velvet ribbon tight, and he could feel his fingers barely ghosting over his skin as he gathered the ends into a bow. Even without being able to see it, Aoba knew he’d just been tied up like a present. But he didn’t truly have time to register exactly what was going on before Sei’s arms were around him, working at his buckle.

“Hm?” Sei giggled as he teased the belt off. “It feels like you’re already hard, Aoba.”

“Don’t—!” Aoba cried, but it was too late. Sei had pulled down his jeans and his underwear with one fluid tug, exposing his ass to the chill of the room, and his hardening dick bounced out into the open. It hung solid and beginning to throb in the air, and he could feel the stabbing leers of three pairs of eyes on him, gazing at his body appreciatively, highlighted by a low whine from Ren. Sei gave another giggle from close behind him, and then suddenly there were gentle but firm hands on his ass cheeks. They spread him, and before he could flinch away, a warm tickling wetness made him jolt and let out an undignified gasp.

“Nii-san, no, don’t—”

But Sei was already licking slow, deliberate circles around the tight hole, and Aoba couldn’t help but shudder at the unusual sensation. Sei’s tongue, as always, was agile but unhurried, knowing, soft and pliant. He wanted to complain, and the humiliation ran so thick in his blood that his face hurt, but it was so tantalizing that all his speech oozed out of his mouth in a drawn-out moan instead, and he could already feel himself pulsing with the desire to be touched.

“Look at you,” Sly sneered. “You’re so naughty. Santa’s not going to bring you any presents.”

Aoba’s retort was interrupted by his own choked gasp when Sei’s tongue breached the firm ring of muscle and slipped inside. God, it was so moist and supple and _alive_ within him. It was so different from the hard bulk of a cock or even the pushing of twisting fingers. It was much more flexible, undulating, wet. And Aoba could’ve sworn he felt an unusual tingling sensation—the result of peppermint on Sei’s tongue?

All Aoba could really do with his arms behind him like this was sit there and feel and listen, and there were so many things to listen to. Between Ren’s slurping and Sei’s wet squelches, there was the occasional snickering from Sly and hum from Sei. Not to mention his own sounds that he was doing his best to muffle, the moans and the whimpers, but they just reverberated through him. The cacophony was mortifying to Aoba at best, and he squirmed uncomfortably against the floor.

He couldn’t truthfully deny that it felt good, though. That Sei’s tongue was skilled and dexterous, that he knew just where to push and prod. That he had this unbearable desire for one of them, any of them, to reach around him and touch his throbbing cock. But it was all so _embarrassing_ …

“Hah—,” he gasped around uneven breaths. “What about…what about you guys…?”

Sly laughed, cruel and delighted. “I’m already enjoying this, thanks.”

“That’s not—aahh!”

Aoba’s undignified yelp cut into his sentence as a longer, more firm object pushed into him. Sei’s finger. It slipped in beside his tongue easily with the slickness of his saliva, but pulled at the outer edge of his hole to widen it. Sei left it there, stretching and thrusting, as he retracted his tongue.

“Do you have that other thing we picked up?” he asked Sly, his tone not any less gentle despite where his mouth had just been.

“Yeah, here, it’s in the bag.” There came some rustling, some grunts from Ren as he struggled with his full mouth, and then the sound of Sei catching something in his free hand. To either Aoba’s disappointment or his relief (his brain couldn’t seem to decide which in its haze), Sei removed his finger. When it returned it was a great deal more slippery and slid inside with ease.

“The lube is chocolate-flavored,” Sei explained with a smile in his voice, as though he was telling Aoba that it was expected to snow tomorrow or dinner would be fish. “We thought it might go nicely with the peppermint.”

Aoba wasn’t given a long time to fully parse this statement, because then a second finger joined the first, and both together brushed against something within him that made him give a violent jolt. His mind flashed blank and all he could concentrate on were Sei’s experienced fingers, curling and driving inside, and it felt like all his wits were melting like snowflakes touching down on hot skin.

“Are you done, Ren?” he indistinctly heard Sly asking from somewhere behind him. “Had enough?” And then came a loud slurp and an audible inhalation as Ren’s mouth was finally freed from the candy cane.

“Desire, I—,” Ren started, his voice hoarse and strained, but he was abruptly muffled by what Aoba could only imagine was a sloppy kiss from the way his voice leaked out around the edges and their lips smacked together. They parted, because now Ren was gasping, and Aoba’s ass was suddenly empty as he heard some shuffling from behind him. He whined needily in response, surprising himself with the desperate sound.

“He’s ready, right?” Sly asked with a smirk in his voice. Aoba tried to look behind himself to locate him, but all he could see was Sei climbing into Ren’s lap, tracing his wet and swollen lips with the tip of his index finger.

“Yes, I think so,” Sei lilted over his shoulder, now seemingly preoccupied with dragging his fingers through Ren’s hair, trying to tug him down for a kiss. But Ren’s eyes were not on Sei, but rather on somewhere behind Aoba, his expression suspicious and concerned. And then, abruptly, his eyes flew wide just as Aoba felt hands on his ass.

“Desire, that’s—”

Aoba yelped when something wet and slick pressed against his hole. It wasn’t warm, and it certainly wasn’t small either, it was thick and solid, slippery and dripping as though drenched in lube. And as it pressed inside Aoba became insistently aware that this wasn’t something organic. This was not a part of Sly’s body that he was pushing inside of him. This was….

“No, don’t—!” Aoba protested, but it was too late. The end of the candy cane had already breached him and was spreading him wide, pushing at his inner walls. Surprisingly, it was smooth and not sticky, likely due to a combination of Ren’s saliva and the lubricant,  but that didn’t make it any less _horrendous,_ any less _mortifying_ ,that Sly was shoving a piece of candy inside of him right now. He tried to wriggle away but Sly merely laughed and leaned over him to pin his shoulders down, ignoring the way his complaints were heightening. Ren watched with widened eyes and Sei was sneaking amused glances over his shoulder, so all Aoba could do was shut his eyes tight against their burning stares as the sweetness invaded him.

“Take it out!” he begged, attempting to swivel his hips away.

But Sly’s grip on him was unyielding. “Come on, get in the Christmas spirit!” he laughed cruelly, though he finally, _finally_ , stopped pushing inward. Aoba couldn’t image how much of it was inside of him, but the bulk of it felt huge and straining, and even just the idea of having something like this inside of him made him tremble anxiously. But it had slid inside of him so nicely, and it didn’t exactly hurt…and, he realized with a pang, he was still hard, hard to the point where he could feel himself leaking from his tip, and he wanted to be touched, _needed_ to be touched—

His gasp when Sly drew the foreign object back and slammed it forward again felt like it wracked his entire body. It hurt, a little bit, but it was nice and smooth and thick, and when Sly quickly set up a rhythm he seemed to know just where to angle it to make Aoba’s legs quake with the pleasure that shot through his nerves. More than anything he wanted it not to feel good, not to like it, but as Sly was laughing behind him and he could feel Sei and Ren’s eyes on his ass, he knew he could come from this alone, and he was probably going to sometime soon if Sly kept it up.

“Your hole seems to like sweets, huh?” Sly said. “It’s sucking this in just as greedily as Ren’s mouth did.”

The most Aoba could articulate in response was a sharp protest that petered out into a demanding moan. But he wasn’t the only one making noise, he realized, delayed. Somewhere behind him Sei was letting out cute little mewls, the kind that went straight to his cock, and Ren’s deep huffing made him feel hot all over. He managed to crack open his eyelids to see that Sei was still in Ren’s lap, their pants unzipped and pulled down to the point where their cocks stood bare, grasped in each other’s fists. But neither of them were looking at each other as they pumped. Their eyes, low and dark and glazed over with want, were on Aoba. Ren’s eyes raked up his body and as their gazes locked, Aoba jumped like a log crackling in a fire and shut his eyes tight again. He was a little more used to being watched by now, but _god_ this was humiliating, probably the most humiliating thing Sly had thought up in awhile.

That tingling he had felt when Sei’s tongue had been inside him was now increased tenfold. It was almost stinging, a fresh and sharp sensation that forced shivers up his spine. He could almost imagine how the sweet was coating his insides thick in peppermint, how the sugar was rubbing off on him and how sticky he’d become. His hips twitched at the thought and he noticed he had at some point started pushing back towards Sly with the same amount of force that Sly was pushing into him with. The realization sent an embarrassed heat through his body, and he could feel his cheek hot against the floor.

“Hey, I have another present for you,” Sly laughed, his voice breathless and cracking. Aoba could only imagine that he was stroking himself as well, watching the view before him. “Do you want it?”

A frantic whimper was Aoba’s only response, because he was throbbing, his whole body was throbbing, and he wanted to be touched so badly, but Sly just kept thrusting that hard candy cane in and out, barely grazing the spot that made Aoba’s hands clench into fists and his toes curl. He thought of begging but this was too embarrassing as it was, and he couldn’t get anything out past his ineloquent moans anyway, and his brain was far too fuzzy to make a convincing argument, and….

Suddenly with a wet squelch Aoba was left empty again, but not for very long. The next thing that pressed against his hole was also thick and hard, but this was pulsing and alive. Sly’s cock. It slid in easily, quickly, straight down until their hips were pressed flush together, and next thing Aoba knew he was being driven into with even more force than Sly had used with the candy cane. Shaking with the effort of keeping his hips pushed up and on his knees, Aoba gasped and panted and drooled a puddle onto the floor. And yet Sly was still avoiding any direct pressure on anywhere that would make Aoba feel this to its full extent, laughing all the while as Aoba tried changing his angle, shoving his hips up. He thought he was going to go insane, so stimulated and yet left so untouched at the same time, his veins thrumming with the energy.

But very quickly Sly was panting, his laughter gaining a hysterical edge, and Aoba knew that he was close, and he was going to get there without even touching him, and—

Heat spurted out inside of him as Sly let out a satisfied moan, riding out his orgasm with a few more halfhearted thrusts.

“Merry Christmas,” Sly snickered, pulling out. Aoba could feel the full wetness inside of him, listening to the moist sound of Sly’s cock coming out of him, and groaned as some of his come spilled out and trickled down his thigh. He had no choice but to focus on the ticklish feeling, as his hands were still tied behind his back, and there was nothing he could do. It almost felt better than concentrating on his burning cock.

“Sei, Ren,” Sly went on, voice high and weak. “Do you want to give him your presents too?”

“Can I?” asked a sweet and gentle and breathless voice, and suddenly there were tender caresses on his skin. “Aoba, is that alright?”

Aoba inhaled sharply. Sei would help him, Sei would touch him, he would…. “Nii-san, _please_ …!”

  Sei giggled and ran his hands down Aoba’s perspiring skin, under his shirt and ghosting over his ribcage. He took his precious time crawling his fingers towards the already-hardened nipples, and Aoba let out a fierce yelp when they met, squeezing and tweaking. Sei barely had to hold Aoba spread with one hand in order to push inside of him with a squish, Sly’s semen leaking out from around Sei’s cock as it nudged in. It dribbled and dropped down Aoba’s legs, and he shuddered at the simultaneous prickling feeling and the rawness of his loose hole, once again being slid into without hesitation. It wasn’t long before Sei was fully, deeply sheathed in him, leaning low over him to press their bodies together.

And then, slowly at first, Sei began to move. He worked his hips unhurriedly at first, but Aoba could tell by the way his gasps hitched that thanks to Ren’s earlier care he was already close. Aoba wanted to be there with him, as close as he was, and he incoherently begged for Sei to touch him. But Sei paid his pleas no mind and continued to pinch at his nipples, rolling them between his thumb and his forefinger, and leaving wet open-mouthed kisses down his still-clothed back.

“Hey, Aoba,” he whispered, his voice thick and heavy with pleasure, slowing down to give weak and shallow thrusts, keeping Aoba further from orgasm for what felt like the thousandth consecutive minute. “Don’t you think Ren deserves something for getting that candy cane ready for you?”

Sly seemed to agree because he was suddenly herding Ren in front of Aoba, seating him before his gaping, gasping, drooling mouth, lifting Aoba’s head into his unclothed lap. With his hands tied behind his back, there was nothing Aoba could properly do from here, although Ren’s hard cock was huge before his eyes, precome leaking from the tip, gleaming with lube, begging to be touched. Ren made an indistinct noise of protest when Aoba instinctively leaned towards it to mouth at it, the taste of chocolate flooding his senses.

Suddenly Sly’s hands were on Aoba’s wrists, and he found his hands abruptly untied. As the ribbon slipped off and his arms fell to his sides, freed, he immediately pulled one to his front to support him, and the other went to his cock. But he barely felt the relief of touch on himself before Sly was swatting his hand away, saying, “Hey, you can’t do that.”

Aoba moaned in protest as he sunk his mouth onto Ren’s dick, his chest finally shakily raised off of the ground supported by his arm. Having been pressed against the floor for so long with his shoulders stuck in that position had made him a little stiff, but it was nothing compared to the frustration of waiting to be touched. He gathered his strength and held Ren’s dick loosely at its base between both his hands and let Sei’s thrusts, growing in strength now, maintain the rhythm of his body. He locked his lips around Ren’s cock and sucked, allowing it to muffle his moans.

He managed a glance up towards Ren’s face and found pleasured hazy eyes on him as Sei’s rocking sent his cock further back into his mouth, down towards his throat. Aoba shut his eyes again and breathed deep when he could, fighting back his need to gag. Just as he thought he might choke, he felt something that just about made him scream instead: a fingertip, lightly caressing the length of his shaft.

It was Sly’s, judging from the way it carelessly wrapped around him next, but Aoba would take any kind of touch on his sensitive skin at this point. He followed Sei’s motions and began relentlessly fucking Sly’s fist, which occasionally swiped over his head, sending shocks of pleasure through his nerves, up his spine and down his trembling legs. His mind was beginning to go blank already, the pleasure abrupt and flooding and completely overwhelming, his body senselessly being buffeted by Ren and Sly and Sei’s motions. He had been held off for so long he could tell that it was only a matter of moments before he was going to let go, to tumble over the edge, and he was waiting, he’d been waiting so long….

Everything seemed to happen at once then, and in the same way that the miracle of Christmas allows Santa to visit every child’s house in a short amount of time, it also allowed the three to come almost simultaneously. Near synchronized was Sei’s sharp cry and Ren’s low growl, and Aoba only felt heat all over, heat and a vast release of the tensed muscles in his body. He shook as he was poured into from both ends, instinctively gulping down Ren’s semen as Sei’s mixed into the wet mess already inside his asshole. He, too, was spilling out, onto the floor and all over Sly’s hand, his breaths coming in ragged painful gasps as he lifted his mouth off Ren and felt Sei slip out of him.

Aoba shakily collapsed onto the ground, exhausted, and laid there listening to the panting of his companions. The embarrassment was truly beginning to come back to him in full force as the warmth of his orgasm ebbed, and just when he thought he might die of humiliation if he didn’t get up immediately and clean himself, he felt another wet touch to his rear. He jolted in surprise and cried out at the moist prodding, his hole sore.

But it was just Sei’s tongue, Sei’s knowing, talented tongue, lapping at the mix within him like it was a delicious winter treat. It was almost soothing, but Aoba clenched his fists and shut his eyes. He couldn’t get turned on again, not after all that. It would just be absolutely _shameful_. But then Sei pulled away, and Aoba let out a sigh of relief.

“Mm,” Sei hummed. “It’s sweet and minty.”

Ren’s hand was petting Aoba’s hair gently, trailing through the strands, and it was relaxing until Sly leaned down and brushed his lips against his ear. Aoba stiffened nervously, unwilling to trust him after what he just did to his body, but Sly merely chuckled into his ear and repeated his words from earlier.

“Merry Christmas, Aoba.”

**Author's Note:**

> oooooookay actually on my way to Christmas mass now bye


End file.
